


Just another Sister?

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	Just another Sister?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



It was one night that you decided to have a "Girls night in" with yourself. You went to the store to buy ice cream and some wine before eventually settling down in your room. You usually went to "hang" out with Papa but you knew he was busy and you thought he deserved a break from you. 

When you're finally home you go and settle down on your bed, putting the wine bottle and ice cream on your nightstand while getting out you computer. You begin your night with watching your favorite show, while chugging the wine and eating almost all of the ice cream. After that you start to get a bit turned on, not by the show just by the thoughts you were having. 

So, you make sure your wine and ice cream are secure on your nightstand before you grab your headphones and quickly type Pornhub into your browser and slide your hand into your panties, gasping when you nudge your clit. You decided to start by exploring a bit what Pornhub has to offer before you put on your favorite videos.

While you do this you continue to touch yourself, gasping at each jolt of pleasure shooting through your core. You do indeed find a new video that you haven't seen before and you actually enjoy it quite a lot, you cum from the first few minutes, gasping loudly as you remember how to breathe again. 

When your hand starts to get tired you pause the video and grab your vibrator and dildo. You decide to change from your laying position and get on all fours with your computer in front of you. You start by easing the slowly dildo into you, steadying yourself on your hand in front of you, you were already so wet from earlier that you didn't even think about using lube.

You imagine it to be Papa's cock, his was of course far bigger but this one definitely was enough, for now at least. You moan as you slide it in as deep as it will go, shuddering as it stretches you wide. You take a few minutes to get use to the size but before you know it you have turned on the video, with the volume on almost as far as it will go, the moans in your headphones making you zone out completely while you yourself moan into the mattress. 

You were almost in the same position as before but now you were leaning forward, steadying yourself on your shoulder with your butt high in the air as you plunge the dildo in and out of you, while using your vibrator on your clit. You were a moaning and panting like there was no tomorrow. 

At the same time, Papa Emeritus the Second knocks on your door and when you don't answer and when he hears all of the sinful sounds you are making he lets himself in. Papa watches your desperate frame on the brink of an orgasm and lets you finish before he confronts you about it.

You wail into the mattress as you cum, your legs quivering and threatening to give as you gasp for breath. You take a moment to breathe as you come down from your thigh, removing the dildo from your swollen pussy, your vagina leaking as you look at your computer, the video had ended and the screen was black.

_You saw the reflection of Papa on the screen, looking at you with his arms crossed over his chest._

"Papa!?" You yell, removing your headphones and turning around quickly to face him. Papa lets out an evil chuckle as he closes his eyes and throws his head back. "Yes my darling" Papa says looking at you while making his way to the bed with you, his skull paint somehow looking more sinister then ever. 

"I thought you were busy" You say, closing your computer as quickly as you can before grabbing your covers to cover yourself, you felt a bit too vulnerable. "I was busy" Papa says as he has a seat on your bed with you, his leather clad hand sliding under the covers to put his hand on your foot. 

"What were you watching?" Papa asks as he slides his hand up your leg, the cold leather making you shiver slightly. "You don't have to know that" You say pulling your leg from him and pulling the covers closer to you. "I know I don't have to, I want to, come on show me" Papa says nodding at the computer and you feel your whole face become red, redder then it was before. 

You swallow as you open up your computer again before showing him what you were watching. You bite your lip as you watch him, your face burned like fire from the embarrassment. Papa hums, as he watches the video intently, opening up his mouth a few times as if he was about to speak before he eventually does.

"You like watching those kind of things?" Papa asks, raising his eyebrow and you close your computer. "Do they make you _wet_?" Papa continues, emphasizing the last the last word as he grabs your covers. "Yes" You say quietly as you let him pull the covers of off you, your nipples hardening at the loss of warmth, not that it was chilly in your room before. 

"I was wondering why you weren't at my chambers, are you bored with me?" Papa asks you as he reaches for the wine on your nightstand. "No of course not!" You almost shout at him as he has a sip. "Then why weren't you there, waiting for me like always?" Papa says, having another sip before handing you the bottle so you can put it away. 

"I don't know, you usually don't have meetings this late, I thought you were using it as an excuse to not see me" You say, biting your lip again as you realize what you just said. "What? I would never" Papa says as he scoots closer to you to take your chin into his hand. "Really? You promise?" You ask as you put your hand on top of his as he slides it to your chin. 

"I promise" Papa says before sealing the deal with a kiss. You melt into the kiss completely as he gets on top of you, your heart bouncing in your chest from his comment earlier. Papa struggles kiss your neck and chest while moving down your body, his robes making it difficult. 

"Just take them off" You say, grabbing his face to look at him, knocking his mitre off in the process. "Alright, alright" Papa says before you let him go and he gets off the bed to unbutton his robes and as if on queue you get off the bed with him too to help him remove them. 

Papa has his eyes on you the whole time and watches as you loose interest in the buttons and instead you crawl under his robes in search for his erection. Papa gasps and pauses momentarily as you find it and put it in your mouth. You slide your hands up his legs and grabs the back of his thighs before pulling him towards you, pushing him deeper down your throat. 

Papa tries to keep his cool as you gag around him, he finds it extremely hard as his knees buckle. "Fuck, this robe is never coming off if you keep this up" Papa says as he shuffles backwards and sits down slowly on the edge of the bed, with you following his every step. You continue to suck his cock and Papa lifts up his robes to uncover you. 

"Would you like me to fuck your tight little pussy or do you want to do it like this?" Papa asks and as much as you wanted to keep sucking his cock you stop. You let out a giggle before you get up and clim on top of him, straddling his thighs, grabbing his cock and guiding him into you. 

Papa lets out a guttural groan as you do and grabs your ass while you slide down on him. "Fuckk" Papa breathes out as you start moving, sliding your hands around his neck. "You never fail to impress me Ghuleh" Papa says warmly into your ear as you press into him, grinding your hips forwards and backwards. 

Papa was still in his robes, his movement somewhat restricted as he tries scooting backwards so he can lay down. You have other ideas though. You get of off him and get on all fours in front of him. "Come on Papa" You say wiggling your butt in his direction making him growl. "Stop being so god damn perfect" Papa says as he grabs your hips and slides into you. 

You yelp as Papa does and he pushes your head down as he slams into you, so your top part is leaning forward on the bed. Lucky for you, your vibrator was still on your bed so you grab it, turn it on and guide it to your clit. You moan as you do and clench around Papa, making him groan. 

Being caught by Papa like that made this all 10 times hotter, or at least in your opinion and just the thought of this sent jolts of pleasure down into your core. "God I've missed this" You wail into the mattress as you feel that familiar heat in your lower abdomen, making your breath hitch.

You cum hard around Papa's cock, your knees buckling and you struggle to stay up. Papa groans loudly when he feels your pussy pulsate around him, with every jolt of pleasure shooting through you, pleasing him even more. "Fuck that felt good" Papa says slowing down a bit and moves his hands to your hips. 

"I wish I could make you cum quicker, you feel delicious around my cock" Papa says behind you before sighing. You smile to yourself as you come down from your high, swaying your hips a bit. "I can't say I'd be opposed to that" You say raising yourself up as you push against him. 

"Mmmh, I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you" Papa says as you crawl forwards before turning around to lay before him. "I would love to" You say opening up your legs and opening up your arms, ready to receive. Papa quickly unbuttons the rest of his robes and throws them on the floor and removing his underclothes before grabbing your legs and pulling you towards him, making you yelp in surprise. 

You giggle as he leans over you to cover your body with kisses, the super light ones tickling you. You grab his head once again to pull him up for a kiss, and he kisses you deeply while guiding his cock back into you. You grab your vibrator once again while keeping one of your hands on Papa's neck.

Papa growls as you put the vibrator on your clit, making you clench around him, strangling his cock. Papa breaks the kiss to focus on his thrusts and puts a hand on your neck. "Ha ha, are you close or something?" You ask him, smirking as you peer your eyes, his grip on your neck tightening a bit. 

"Yes my darling, it has been a long day" Papa says as he picks up the pace and you blink at him, letting him know you are ready. Papa tightens the grip on your neck, enough to restrict your oxygen making that heat appear again, deep in your core. Papa notices and his breath becomes ragged.

_He wasn't lying._

As Papa continues to thrust he gets you closet and closer to the edge, making your eyes roll back into your skull and you forget how to breathe, the hold he had on your neck didn't hide the fact that you had a nose. You wail as you come around him, arching your back as your whole body stiffens and he is quick to let go of your neck as he himself cum. 

You take a moment, groaning before finally remembering how to breathe again and Papa grabs your face to make you look at him, to check if you're still with him. "Hah, good" Papa says breathing hard as he pulls out before laying besides you. You take a few deep breaths as you feel his cum leak out of you. 

"Don't question how much you mean to me" Papa says out of no where and you turn onto your stomach and prop yourself up on your elbows. "What?" You ask him as you look down at him, his hairy chest glistening with sweat. "You mean so much to me, I'm not kidding" Papa says before sighing as he brings a hand up to your face. You giggle before leaning down to give him a one last kiss before you go clean up.


End file.
